Madness In Remnant
by Rex4253
Summary: The Madness Crew and more are thrown into the world of Remnant, Will they be able to settle down or will they have to engage in multiple acts of hyper-violence? Who knows, But it will still probably involve hyper-violent anyways.
1. I Dont Believe We're In Nevada Anymore

Madness in Remnant

Chapter 1: I Got A Feeling We're Not In Nevada Anymore

 **(I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing but my own OC's. This takes place just after rwbys initiation in volume one.)**

As Hank and Sanford climbed the ladder down to escape the explosion that the Auditor had become, they were blinded by a bright white light and passed out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

 **POV:?**

As he finished off the last agent that tried to kill him he sighed. _'Just how many more must they send till they stop the tests?'_ He wondered. He had been killing each and every last A.A.H.W member that they had sent at him, each wave stronger than the last.

As he sheathed his L337 sword he "Acquired" from the last wave and began heading towards the door to let him wait till the Observers were bored again, a clicking sound happened from the four doors that let out the agents that try to kill him.

Suddenly a loud screech sounded from each of the doors and mangled bodies strapped with belts rushed him. Thinking quickly he drew his Automag V that he had also "Acquired" and fired all seven shots he had left, off into the writhing bodies that charged him from the left.

Holstering his pistol he drew his L337 sword once more to finish off the remaining enemies coming from the right and decided to meet them head on. Charging forward he managed to dodge a kick sent his way by one the monstrosities and impaled it with his blade right in its head.

He faced things similar to this. Whenever those Observers were feeling particularly bored they sent him to a different room where he had to kill what he could only describe as zombies, he figured that his tactics with them would work just as well now considering they seemed similar in all aspects except not being green in color.

As he ripped he sword out of the monster's head viciously and kicked the body away he dodged a swipe from one of the creatures who seemed to have freed its arms of the bindings it was constricted in.

Seeing opportunity he decided that while it was recovering from the strike it tried to connect, he made three quick slashes to the head of the creature and watched as it fell down to the ground dead. Checking around he noted that there were two monsters left that seemed to be working together to kill him. As one charged in to attack him, the other waited until he dodged and took advantage of his over extended state and attacked.

As he received a wound from the creature ,he took a quick swing at it with his sword barely grazing it as it managed to dodge out of the way. As the two "Belt Zombies", as he had dubbed them, regrouped he was trying to find a way to counter this unforeseen level of tactic his enemies had he decided to switch tactics. _'If i keep dodging the first one's strike the second one will be able to hit me each time.'_ he thought _'But what if i did something it didn't expect?'_.

As the first began its charge and the second one prepared to follow up ,he decided to charge at the incoming enemy as well. When the first Belt realized what was happening it tried to stop itself but was unable to, As he drove his blade into the Belt's abdomen he kept charging till he hit the wall.

Quickly reloading his pistol he fired three of his shots straight into the Belt's head, effectively making it into a bloody mess on the wall. Reloading again and removing his sword from the enemy and watching slump to down to the floor, he turned around to face the final Belt.

Seeing it's ally being killed in a semi-brutal fashion it didn't seem bothered more like, annoyed that he had managed to kill most of them without being damaged in a major way. Quickly rushing him the Belt managed to grab onto him with its hands that it managed to free while he was busy killing the first Belt.

While fighting to break its grip he felt numerous bites to his neck and right shoulder, quickly pushing it off ,the belt managed to rip most of his right shoulder out with its sharp almost canine like teeth seeming to be proud that it was the one that caused the most damage to him out of its group.

Fighting off the pain he managed to level his gun and fired all of his remaining in the direction of the Belt managing to hit it with three of his seven shots. Surprised that he was still able to function the Belt was not able to get out of the way quick enough earning two .50 cal bullets to the head.

Tired but still able to fight he sat down and rested. When the pain in his shoulder became immense all of a sudden he looked and found that it was somehow decaying almost like it was poisoned by something that had the effects of rapid necrosis.

Realizing that his end was near he blacked out and heard the Observers say "Subject 1v02p 6 AKA "Silder" has succumbed to wounds made by a advanced genetically modified "Abomination" type zombie. As you can see sir this new genetic breakthrough will have the A.A.H.W standing on the top of the world. Thank you for watching this demonstration and tell The Employers that this signals a new breakthrough and that we will no longer need project "SUPERAGENT" anymore.".

As Silder drifted out of consciousness one final time he wondered what was worse to him, the sweet release of death or facing more enemies countless more times. Suddenly there was a bright white light.

* * *

 **POV:Hank and Sanford**

As Hank and Sanford woke up they were greeted to the sight of green trees and a normal blue sky and sun. Checking their surroundings they observed that that they were in a good-sized clearing and that Diemos was laying on the ground seemingly untouched and not full of bullet holes unlike the last time they saw him.

Sanford and Hank also noted that hank had returned to normal ,no longer having a strange crustaceous right arm **(Madness Combat 7 appearance)**. As they checked them selves Hank was relived to find the two Micro Uzis he had stashed on him incase of emergency were still intact, Sanford also checking his self found his Hook still intact ,questioning why it wasn't broken and why he had it when he left it hooked in head of a Mag Agent, checking him self further he found his Colt revolver snub he always had on him as a backup.

Hearing what sounded like a moan they turned and spotted a man that had a Padded Suit on along with Googles, a Swat Cap, and a Bandana **(2)**. Taking a closer look at him the spotted a holster on his waist carrying a Automag V and that on his back was a L337 sword that some of the agents in the A.A.H.W were known for using.

Before they could check him for any solid evidence linking him to the A.A.H.W they barley heard him say "How many times are you assholes gonna keep bringing me back, I though you guys were done with me?" before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

before Hank or Sanford could say anything they were interrupted by the sound of howling wolves. Taking closer look around the clearing they noticed red eyes full of killing intent and took fighting stances.

* * *

 **POV:Ozpin**

As he watched the cameras that he had installed in the Emerald Forest, Ozpin noticed that one of the cameras had detected movement. Switching the camera feed to the that one he noticed a group of four strangely pale people in a clearing and decided to observe them.

When his assistant Glynda walked in he asked "Glynda all teams and personnel were noted to be in Beacon yesterday correct?". Glynda surprised by his question said "Yes Ozpin as precaution all teams and students were checked in as being in Beacon last night, Why do you ask?."

Ozpin frowns, shows her the video feed and says "Glynda I want you to take a team with you and save these people as it is possible they are in great danger being so deep in the Emerald Forest.".

Glynda shocked that there were people so deep in Grimm territory responded with "At once headmaster I'll take the first year team RWBY with me.". As Glynda rushed to the Bullhead docks and messaging the new team RWBY to meet her there.

Ozpin only leans forwards and prepares to watch this new group of people possibly working for the Queen when he notices the two conscious members of the group take up fighting stances while a pack of Beowolves start to close in on them from the tree line.

* * *

 **So I decided to rewrite this as when I published this I didn't really think through what I wrote because it was midnight. So I hope you enjoyed this larger ,more well thought out edition. Also Im most likely going to continue this and the 2 represents the Bandanas style. Leave a review if you have any comments or concerns and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Strange Strangers: Part 1

Madness In Remnant

Chapter 2: Whats With These People!?

 **(I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing but my own OC's)**

* * *

 **POV: Team RWBY**

As Team RWBY woke up on their first day in beacon they were surprised that they got a message from Professor Glynda telling them to meet her at the bullheads ready for combat.

As they rushed to the bullheads they were engaged in a conversation "Ruby I don't think your getting kicked out calm down!" said Yang "But Yang what if Ozpin decided that I'm not good enough to be at Beacon early and their putting me back in Signal and replacing me!" Ruby said "I highly doubt that they would make you go through initiation and then send you home so suddenly." responded Blake "Your right Blake I shouldn't be so worried." said Ruby still slightly nervous.

As team RWBY were ushered into the bullhead quickly by Glynda she told them what was going on."Just recently Ozpin has found a group of four people stranded deep in the Emerald Forest and we are going to go save them."said Glynda "Then we have to go get them!" said Ruby. Glynda readjusted her glasses before saying "Miss Ruby Rose that is exactly what we are going to do, We will go there and help evacuate them while killing the Grimm and making sure they are unharmed.".

As the Bullhead approached its destination they sounds of gunfire were overheard. Hurrying to the doors Glynda and Team RWBY were getting ready to jump out and save the supposedly "Helpless" stranded civilians. What they got was something they weren't expecting.

All four of the strangers were fighting the Grimm back with, to say the least, ferocity like they had never seen before. One of the strangers dressed in all black with red tinted goggles seemed to be mowing down a mob of Beowolves with surprising ease. The second of the strangers had a do-rag on and was hooking the Grimm trying to get away and executing the ones fleeing with his snub nosed revolver. The third was wearing a military style jacket and a visor, shooting shots at the grim with a pistol. The final stranger seemed to be wearing pieces of armor that seemed to make him look like a SWAT team member and was killing the Grimm that tried to attack him with a straight sword with surprising skill.

While Team RWBY thought that they were at the wrong place Glynda thought _'These children fight with a ferocity only trained killers do! Just who are these people?'_

* * *

 **10 minutes ago**

* * *

 **POV:Silder**

As Hank was just beginning to gun down the creatures attacking them, Sanford was hooking and pulling and shooting everyone that came his way.

While the fight was going on Silder finally managed to drift back into consciousness. _'Barely conscious a minute ago and there already shooting at me?'_ thought Silder hearing the gunshots. Finally looking around Silder noticed two figures that were fighting Werewolf like creatures. _'Okay... I wasn't expecting this to be what I would wake up to but at least i still get to **KILL THINGS** '_ Silder paused his had he started thinking like that? He hated participating in those tests they made him do and only did them because they threatened to stop cloning him if he didn't do it.

He decided to put away his thoughts and drew his gun. He noticed that one of the wolf creatures was sneaking up on the guy with the hook. Taking aim he fired and took the head of the creature straight off. Hearing his gun fire the man looked at Silder and nodded his thanks. As Silder kept shooting the Werewolf like creatures ,the man that was laying on the ground with the visor suddenly got up on his knees and started to pat himself as if in relief.

Noticing that the now awake man had no weapon, Silder tossed his gun to the man and the remaining magazines he had and when he finally understood what Silder meant he started to fire at the creatures. Seeing him start shooting the creatures Silder drew his sword and charged to attack them. Dodging a swipe from one of the creatures he noticed that he could actually see his arms and legs as well as the strangers arms and legs. **_'Thoughts like that don't matter ,KILL'_** Silder shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to outright ignore anything these new thoughts of his said.

Noticing one of wolves jump and try to pounce on him Silder dodged to the right and took its arm clean off, expecting the blood to come spewing out what Silder got instead was a one-arm wolf thing with a blood red spot where the arm he took off was. _'I wasn't really expecting that I thought there would be **MORE BLOOD**...Shut up.' _ As Silder was busy trying to block out these new thoughts he didn't see one of the wolves start creeping up on him.

Thankfully the stranger with the visor spotted it and shot off its arms before shooting its head. Remembering that he was still fighting Silder started to charge into a mob of the wolves slicing and cutting every creature in his way. As the creatures ran off Silder and the three strangers he didn't know were able to regroup.

"Thanks for covering me" said Silder to the man with with the visor. "Well before any more of those creatures come back i think we should know one thing from you." said the man With tinted goggles to Silder."Do you work with or are you a agent of A.A.H.W." the man said with a deadly serious voice as if ready to kill at any moment. Silder wondered why this man was so concerned with that, _'Whats up with him? He acting as if the entire A.A.H.W was after...him.'_ Silder remembered those little pamphlets he would sometimes see the Observers read, one time he saw a picture of this man and said to kill him on sight. **Hank J. Wimbleton**. Silder thought that if he said he was a experiment of the A.A.H.W that might give Hank enough reason to kill him. _But..._ Technically He was also hated by the A.A.H.W as he had been a experiment that they keep trying to kill to see how he'd improve. "No, I actually wish that I was still at that facility and **could keep** **killing** **those guys.** "said Silder,Where'd that come from?

"Do you know who we are?" said the man with the do-rag. Look at the people before him Silder realized that in front of him were the people that the A.A.H.W hated almost as much as Hank. Sanford and Deimos."Oh yeah, your Sanford and Deimos. I saw you guys on some the posters that the A.A.H.W put up in their complex's." responded Silder.

Now all Formally introduced to each other Silder, Hank, Deimos, and Sanford they heard the rustling in the bushes increase in intensity and prepared for another wave.

As more of the wolf creatures started to rush out of the bushes ,The sound of jets approaching was heard. When Silder looked for the jet while dodging a bite from the creature and striking it in the throat and pushing it over, he spotted what looked like a vtol with five women on it.

Suddenly the sound of very large foot steps were approaching. When Silder looked over to the noise he spotted one of the wolf creatures but it was bigger and seemed more heavily armored if those white plates on its body meant anything. If one could hear anything over the roar of the creature they would of heard Hank say "This thing just looks like a mag-agent variation on these wolf things.".

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

 **POV: Team RWBY, Glynda**

To say that Team RWBY was shocked at the strangers disregard of Alpha as nothing ,due to them not focusing on it, was to say the least. "If we don't get down there they'll be goners for sure!" yelled Ruby over the roar of the Alpha. Glynda still shocked over the strangers ferocity quickly became composed once more.

As Team RWBY was about to jump down into the fray to help and Glynda was preparing one of her spells ,they failed to notice that the stranger with the hook had pulled down the alpha and that the one with the red goggles was unloading all of their rounds into the downed Alpha's face turning it into a bloody mess.

Not wanting to go down with out a fight the Alpha tried to stand up only for the stranger with the sword to run over and plunge their sword straight into were the Alpha's heart would be and twisted.

As the Alpha was screaming in pain the stranger with the visor fired a full magazine into the alphas face once more striking it in the eye hole with surprising luck.

As the Alpha screeched one final time the while the other semi-old Beowolves realized that without their Alpha they would surely lose, while the younger Beowolves continued to press their assault. As the young Beowolves continued their attacked the older Beowolves ran, leaving the rest for dead.

When the young Beowolves realized they were the only ones left it was to late to retreat as the four strangers once again opened fire and closed in on the Grimm.

Now noticing that most of the Grimm were dead, Glynda stopped preparing her spell and Team RWBY decided to wait until the Bullhead landed to make sure the four strangers were alright.

As the Bullhead touched down Glynda walked over to the four strangers."Hello my name is Glynda Goodwitch and we're here to help you get to safety."she said. She wasn't expecting the four men, who she could now identify the one in the trench coat as a man, to look at her surprised. Confused on what was surprising to them she was about to ask the men if they were alright only to hear "You mean this isn't safe?". _What_. Seeing her confused face the man with the do-rag who had said that told her "Its Alright we do this all the time, and nothing bad has every really happened to us."

"HEY."

"Except for Deimos."

"Thank you."

Shocked that they would fight like that and still be so carefree. As they say sometimes, Your fighting style tells people a lot about you. And to her their fighting styles said only one thing. Cold-Blooded Killers.

"Well regardless of anything bad happening to you, you young men still need to get out of Emerald Forest or at least get less deep in it as you are now."

Seeing now the mens faces turn to confusion the one with the SWAT-ish outfit asked "Excuse me Ms. Goodwitch but how old do you think we are?".

It was now Glynda's turn to be confused as she responded with "Why you young men seem to be only eighteen years old."

Silence was the only thing heard in the clearing for a good minute.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!?"**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy it. I'd also like to thank the reviews for the interest they showed in this story.**

 **And if you think you know where I'm going with them being 18 years old, you are most likely correct.** **Leave a review if you have any comments or concerns.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Remnant**

* * *

 **"They are still alive"**

"Don't worry about those fools, they cant hope to stop us now."

 **"You forget that two of them managed to push me almost to the brink, and now there are FOUR of them.** **I feel as though you are trying to risk my life."**

"They don't. matter. now. They are just weaklings with power they cant hope to understand, one of them is already suffering side effects from those tests."

 **"You forget everything that I told you would happen. If they are able to find and kill us BEFORE the rest of my army comes through, we will not stand a chance, And even then the other two may arrive to throw our plans into disarray."**

"Like your forces would be able to stop them, they could hardly stop only one of them."

 **"The upgrades, _will work this ,I INSIST IT WILL_."**

"You always did have a dramatic flair. But if it worries you so much I'll send someone to deal with them, all right?"

 **"...Fine"**


	3. Incident P-20:Pizza Guy

Madness In Remnant

Chapter 3: What D'you Mean, " _You Ain't The Plot Development Guy?"_

 **(I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing but my own OC's.** **Any name coincidences are just that, coincidences.)**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale**

* * *

 **POV: Delivery Guy**

As I walked down the street to the address for the package I couldn't help but feel that there was an air of worry around the street I walked down. Literally everyone I passed walking would seem to mope around.

It's weird, usually this area of Vale was kinda lively especially with the Festival also upon us. Although it was a poorer type of neighborhood with Faunus living in run-down buildings and what not.

 _'I guess there might be some White Fang activity around here'_ That only made me hasten my walk to the delivery point. As I quickly walked down the street I found the building that the address belonged to, and noticed a guy standing in front to the side of the door. He seemed like a normal dude if not a little pale and a bad sense in color, I mean the color grey is alright but it was all over this guy in various shades.

As i approached the door he stopped me. "Are you the Pizza delivery man?"."Yeah i got like twenty pizzas for this address, is that correct?" I asked, it wasn't very fun carrying all this pizza from the shop that was a mile away. "Yeah this is the right place, theres a lot of people here, I think their throwing a promotion party for someone." he said.

"Should i leave them here with you or-?"

"Nah man go right inside, I cant really bring it in cause i'm on guard duty. Here i'll open the door for you."

"Thanks"

As I walked through the door he held open for me I had to admit the inside was also pretty drab. They had some pretty neat poster's hanging around one of them said **"Join The 1337 Crew!"** , some lockers, and a table here or there. As i keep heading deeper into the building I noticed some different looking guys.

Some had some neat looking red-tint shades and wore suits. Others were working on computers or fixing something while wearing some yellow tinted masks that looked semi-expensive. I noticed one muscly looking guy with a yellow mono-cole thing strapped to his head, I guess he was the major security of this place or something.

I saw another guy that was like twelve feet tall and had a strange looking mask with teeth on it, guess he's a manager or something. As I walked into the final room i saw a desk with a guy with a hat on at it. I also saw a little banner on the wall saying **"Audito-Supply Warehouse"**. He also had a name plaque on the desk but i was too busy trying to put the pizzas down and get payed.

After setting down the pizza I took a closer look around the room, and noticed what looked to be a four-barreled shotgun displayed on one of the walls. Looking closer I found the words _"Law & Order"_ engraved into the wooden stock. Directing my attention back to the man in the room i noticed that he had some serious stitching work done on his head.

"So pizza guy whats your name, son?" he asked

"John Brown sir" I replied "Could I ask what your name is?"

The man smiled and said "You can just call me Sheriff, Mr. Brown."

"I trust you wont tell anyone about this place right Mr. Brown?"

I replied confused "Employes of Pizza4U are not supposed to tell or say anything about the customer's building or share details about them sir."

The Sheriff replied "Thats good, in fact thats very good Mr. Brown." and he smiled.

As I left with the lien he paid for the pizzas with, I was able to see more of those guys in the halls and thought it must be kinda nice to work here.

Just before I left the building I saw a poster that said **"Im Proud To Be In The** **A.A.H.W"**.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this little plot building chapter. And apparently someone owns a supply warehouse.  
** **Leave a review if you have any comments or concerns and** **see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Strange Strangers: Part 2

Madness In Remnant

Chapter 4: A Wary Agreement

 **(I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing but my own OC's)**

* * *

 **POV: Silder**

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD."**

Silder couldn't believe what this Goodwitch lady was talking about. Eighteen Years Old!? He was sure he was at the very least twenty-one or twenty-three!. Even though he never asked the others how old they were, the pictures in the pamphlets always made them seem older than eighteen. Thinking back on it, he did seem to have some more energy then usual but he just put it down as adrenaline.

Remembering what Ms. Goodwitch said, he asked "So how likely is it that those wolf-things will come back, and what was with that big one?". "Those creatures are called Beowolves and the larger one was their Alpha." Responded Ms. Goodwitch. "Now before more of them come here, we need to get you to safety."

Silder thought they would be just fine out here but remembered, Hank must be running low on ammo as well as Sanford and Deimos. While not concerened on Hank's melee prowess and Sanford's skill with his hook, and Deimos with his...something, He knew that eventually the Beowolves, as Ms. Goodwitch called them, might actually be able to kill them. And he did not fight countless Agents, Engineers, Soldats, And G03LM's to be taken down by some **lowly** creature.

"Ms. Goodwitch please let me and my group to think about this." Looking around, Silder realized that Hank was the one who said that. "Alright, but do it quickly, the Grimm are known to attack when least expected." as Glynda walked back to the vtol that was a short distance away, she began conversing with the four girls who were dressed in red, white, yellow, and black.

"So how much do you guys trust her?" asked Hank "While I feel like I could keep fighting those Beowolves as she called them, I'd rather have a break.". Sanford nodded in agreement "I agree with Hank, Im getting low on rounds and my hook is getting a little dull". As we turned to Deimos to find out what he thought, he seemed to have found a pack of cigarettes on him and was lighting one up. Feeling the presence of eye's on him, he looked up to find us looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah I'm okay going with this Glyna person, I don't really care." said Deimos "I'm just happy to be alive again.". As he answered they turned to me next. Remembering what I thought about I said "While we don't know who she works for, but I know that eventually we're going to get overrun, and I'd rather not die by a little wolf after what I've been through.". Nodding their heads in agreement when I brought up the fact we might die to **lesser being's,** Hank said "Well who's for hoping their not the A.A.H.W and if they are we kill them?". Everyone agreed that if that was the case then it had the appropriate response.

* * *

 **POV: Blake**

As she listened to what her teammates were talking about, she overheard the four men start talking about something called the A.A.H.W and that they would kill them if they thought they were a part of it. _'Just who are you people?'_ She thought. If they were going to kill her or her teammates they had another thing coming. _'I better keep a close eye on those people'_ She thought before returning her attention to her professor and team.

* * *

 **POV: Silder**

As we walked up to Ms. Goodwitch, the girl in dark clothing seemed to get ready for a fight. It was almost unnoticeable and it probably was to the other girls, but in Nevada you learned to pick up on those things quick unless you wanted a knife in your back. "We accept your offer to take us out of this forrest Mam." said Hank. Goodwitch seemed relieved that we were going with her, Almost to relieved.

"Good, if you and your friends could step onto the Bullhead we can be out of here and head straight to Beacon.". As we stepped onboard the Vtol I couldn't help but wonder where they were taking us. As the Vtol took off and headed in the direction of a far-off cliff face I asked "Excuse me Miss but what is Beacon?". Glynda seemed annoyed at my question for whatever reason but before she could answer, the girl in white said "You don't know what Beacon is?! Why it's one of the most prestigious academy for Huntsman and Huntresses in the entire WORLD!". A little surprised by the white girl's outburst I didn't expect my question to lead me to asking MORE questions.

"Yes, as what Miss Schnee said, Beacon academy is a combat school that was founded to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntressess to fight the forces of Grimm.". Having a better understanding, as well as not having it practically yelled at me. "Whats a Huntsmen and Huntress?" asked Deimos. This time it was the girl in red who blurted out an answer "You don't know? Huntresses and Huntsmen are the protectors of the world, they help and protect the weak and innocent, in fact thats the very reason I wanted to be a Huntress!".

Somehow feeling that this answer was the correct as could be, as well as Miss Goodwitch nodding her agreement to what the girl in red said, we accepted it and prepared to wait till we got to this 'Beacon' place when "So where are you guys from?" asked the girl in yellow.

Not knowing what to say, as they might not know where we came from either, I was about to answer their question when, "We're from a town called Nevada." looking over to Deimos, who gave that answer, the girl in black seemed to almost ask a question herself when Deimos interrupted before she could begin and said "Never heard of it?, It's alright if you haven't not many people have heard of Nevada before.".

Seeing the girl in black who looked like she wanted ask another question but decided against it, the one in red asked "So what are your guys names?". Seeing no harm in giving our names, other then Hank who looked ready to kill at the slightest notion of A.A.H.W, I said "My name is Silder, The one with the hook is Sanford, The one trying to quietly smoke over there is Deimos"  
"Hey!"  
"And the guy over there with the red-tinted goggles is Hank."

Wondering what their names were, since calling them red, white, yellow, and black seem troublesome I asked "So now that we gave ours it's your turn right?". As the girl in red nodded she said "My name is Ruby and over there is my partner Weiss!" as she pointed to the white-clad girl. "And over there is my sister Yang and her partner Blake!" pointing at the yellow dressed girl and the girl in the black get-up respectively.

Nodding at their answers I couldn't help but ask "Wait, sisters? you two look nothing alike?", Ruby said "Yeah we get that a lot, we're actually step-sisters." Finding no problem with that answer we just sat back and relaxed.

While we sat in the Bullhead for the rest of the ride in complete silence we overheard the pilot saying "Alright we're back at Beacon, if you could hurry and get off that would be great cause I got another mission I need to fly to.". Once we landed and everyone got off, the Bullhead took off once more heading in another direction.

As we turned away from the Bullhead docks, we were greeted to the site of what could only be described as a massive building that looked like a college campus. "Team RWBY you are dismissed and can return to your day of classes." we heard Miss Goodwitch say. As we heard the four girls walk off with some disappointed looks, we faced back to Miss Goodwitch who said "Now if you follow me the headmaster of beacon would like to talk to you.". As she walked off towards one of the higher towers with a clock on it, we couldn't help but hear some remarks about our appearances.

"Hey are those some new students?".

"Maybe but if they are why didn't they take the initiation test yesterday?".

"They look like they haven't seen the sun in ages with that pale skin of theirs."

"They kinda look like those guys, you see at the docks sometimes."

Passing by each of what we figured were students we arrived at an elevator. "Now we just take this elevator and you can speak to Headmaster Ozpin." As the four in our group got on, with Miss Glynda saying she will take the next elevator up, We arrived at an office.

 **"-in other news, today marks one month after the Atlas Bank Massacre where the First International Atlesian Bank** **was** **robbed and all the patrons were murdered,Authorities are still searching for the group that committed this terrible attack. And now for the weather-"**

Seeing us arrive Ozpin closed what we could describe as a news program, he turned and faced us. "So what were you four gentlemen doing so deep in the Emerald Forest?".

"Well we were just minding our own business taking a walk through the forest when all of a sudden we started getting attacked by those wolves." replied Sanford.

"Really? Well is there anywhere we could take you to? Your home or perhaps a hospital?".

Hank replied "No sir, we don't need to go to a hospital and we really are just wandering around.".

"Well what if I said I had an offer you almost couldn't refuse?" said Ozpin.

"What kind of offer?" said Hank, narrowing his eyes behind his goggles. "I saw your fight on the cameras. Your skills in combat are exceptional, and to not use them would be a waste."

"So?"

"I'd like you four men to join my school. Your skills could help save lives."

"We'd need some time to think about it." said Hank. "Of course, you can't just make a decision like this on the spot." replied Ozpin. As we huddled up we started to discuss what we should do. "We don't really have anywhere to go." said Deimos "So let's just stay here, I mean free education if we do right?" he said jokingly. "While I agree we don't have anywhere to go, He seems like he wants us here _way_ too much." Hank said "What if he's working with the A.A.H.W?". Thinking on it I couldn't help but agree and disagree."Well, we don't know if the A.A.H.W is even here so I say we do it" I said "And if it does we'll just do what we planned to, right?".

Murmuring in agreement we broke the huddle and walked back up to Ozpin. "So what have you decided?" he asked.

Hank replied with "We'll join your school.".

* * *

 **Now that we're getting somewhere in the dialog chapter, I'd like to mention the schedule I thought up. Every two real chapters would be followed up by a Incident chapter, and that Im most likely going to try to post new chapters on Tuesday,Thursday, and then maybe the Weekend after this chapter to give me time to write more lengthy chapters.**

 **After this chapter is an Incident and will be posted on Thursday, then we get on to the schedule that I thought up. After the Incident we'll get back to some more action-packed chapters as well. Leave a review if you have any comments and concerns and see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **POV:Ozpin**

As the four young men left my office to head towards their temporary dorm, I changed the focus back to my computer to look back at the video feed. Seeing the four men appear in the clearing with a flash of light. _"Just who are these men really?"_ I thought.


	5. Incident A-59:Im Here To Make A Deposit!

Madness In Remnant

Chapter 5: I Mean A Withdrawal!

 **(I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing except my own OC's.** **)**

* * *

 **Somewhere In Atlas, One Month Ago**

* * *

 **POV: Security Guard - Zachary Rosso**

As I sat once more in my same old post in the First International Atlesian Bank, the bank renowned for being of the highest security. Not once has the bank ever been robbed, thanks in part to the amazing security equipment the bank manager had installed.

As always I just sat there earning my pay, Not worried that at any moment the bank could be in trouble. I sat at the third security checkpoint, only having to deal with some of the more annoyed patrons of the bank for going through two checkpoint beforehand.

Checking the clock i saw that it was twelve forty-two, five minutes before my break, and got ready to deal with the last group of people that come up to me on my shift. Hearing the buzz of my final group for my shift, I looked up. Standing before me was a group of nine people. Five of them were wearing suits while the other four were wearing what looked to be some kind of black combat get-up. Figuring them to be some sort of top-notch executives that were accompanied by some personal security I started to get them through my check point.

"Hello gentlemen I just need to check your ID's and I can direct you to your destination in the bank." I said

"Well alright"

Receiving all nine of their ID's I began to check through them to make sure they were correct. I noticed that their photos all looked roughly the same. Pale complexion and most of them had some outlandish names. Maybe those names were normal around Vale, or Vacuo but definitely not from Atlas. I mean their names didn't even strike some sort of color in my head.

Figuring that some people didn't want to name their children after colors I just shrugged it off. Giving them back their ID's I asked "So where may I direct you gentlemen to?"

"The Vault perhaps?"

Thinking it was some sort of joke I had a little laugh. "Sorry sir but I cant let you go there, How about the Depositing Room or the Withdrawal Room?" I asked to help them with their banking needs.

"Last chance to get out alive."

Only then did I notice that one of them in a suit had a gun with a silencer aimed at me. Wondering how they managed to sneak that in, I finally spotted one of the combat get-up wearing one's with two duffel bags and another with two more. Putting my life before the money I pointed in the direction of the Vault.

"Thank you for your Cooperation."

* * *

 **POV: Security Cameras**

As the security cameras were flipped through ,depicting the security personal of the first two checkpoint as bloody messes, they stopped on the third checkpoint showing a group of nine individuals holding the personal there at gunpoint. Seeing the two parties converse with each other, the armed group seemed to have gotten what they wanted and executed the guard that was stationed there.

Having gotten rid of the guard, the group started to pull out red-tinted glasses, while the other four pulled out two yellow-tinted glass face masks, a mono-eyed with a elastic band connecting the two sides, and a blue-tinted glass face mask with a antenna connected to its side.

Throwing down two of the duffel bags it was revealed that it was full of pistol's and submachine guns all equipped with silencers. Noticing that the camera in the room had a red light on, the one with the blue-tinted mask aimed and open fired at it.

* * *

 **POV: Advanced Engineer 2163**

As I fired at the recording camera in the corner I looked back at the group that was sent with me. Five agents, two Engineer's, and a single Soldat. More then enough to topple this places security. Signaling the other Engineer's to open the door, the rest of us rushed into the main lobby aiming our guns at the other patrons and the bank tellers. Firing my gun into the air, I brought everyone's attention to us.

"Alright everyone!" I said "Incase you haven't noticed, this is a bank robbery, so everyone get on their knee's with their hands on their heads!"

Seeing one of the security guards slowly reach for his gun I shot at him with my Desert Eagle, sending the man sprawling into the wall with a fist sized hole in his chest. "Anyone else feeling heroic today?" I asked "Good, now sit down and shut up!"

As the other Engineer's and I approached the tellers, one of the Engineer's noticed one of the tellers try to hit a button underneath his desk. Thinking quickly he pulled out his gun and shot the teller. "I thought we made it clear theres not going to be any hero's today?!" I yelled annoyed by the fact they kept trying. "Thanks to him, you all don't get to leave this place." I said "Alive."

Nodding to the Soldat and the Agents, they began to shoot everyone in the lobby. Shows them to try and stop the A.A.H.W. While getting into the back of the tellers room, still hearing the gunshots from the lobby, we found a secure heavy-duty steel door. Stopping to make sure it was the vault, I noticed a plaque right above it. **"The Vault** **Room"**.How easy could this be?

Throwing down his other duffel bag, the Engineer searched it and found the thermite charge we brought with us. Igniting it and finding cover, We were welcomed to the sight of six Atlesian Knight-130's. Alerting the Soldat of what was going on we fired at the Knights earning some glancing hits and striking some of their motor's.

Hearing the Soldat approach we ducked below our cover while he fired his TDI Vector managing to disable all of the remaining AK-130's with ease. The people of this world were idiots, gunpowder worked just as well if not better then dust and the only reason you'd need dust is if you wanted some special effects. While letting the five agents secure the lobby, I took the Engineer's and Soldat into the hallway the AK-130's had emerged from.

Spotting the door across from us was a metal-barred gate, with the lien and gold bars on the other side. The other Engineer threw down his duffel bag and started to look for another Thermite Charge. After thirty seconds of looking he stated to vigorously search every single pocket on his duffel bag and then searched the other duffel bag he brought with him.

Wondering what was wrong I asked him, "I apparently miss placed the other charges I brought with us." He said. Hoping for the love of Auditor that we didn't have to leave and comeback, I asked "Well there's another way we can get in right?". "Yeah but it wont be pretty." Wondering what he meant he then proceeded to take out a drill. The Soldat realizing that today was going to be a long day, found and sat down on one of the few remaining undamaged teller chair's and got comfortable.

* * *

 **50 minutes** **later**

* * *

After having to wait and repeatedly fix the old drill that was brought along incase of emergencies, We were finally able to get into the actual vault and start loading the bags with Lien and the gold bars. Securing the goods we managed to steal we then proceeded to the side exit that surprisingly light on security for a bank of this caliber.

They spotted their getaway van with two Grunts sitting in the front. Seeing them leave the building, the Grunt in the driver's seat started the van and the Grunt in the passenger seat threw open the side doors to let them in. As the group got in the driver started to drive towards the industrial district of Atlas. Driving down the street the group was amazed that a so-called 'High-Security-Unpenetrable-Super-Bank" was so easily toppled. As the five Agents were discussing on what they would chose if they were selected for A.T.P courses, the two Engineers talked about how the droid's the A.A.H.W were developing already seemed superior to those Ak-130's, and how they had to work over time, to make sure the new classification's were working correctly. The Soldat was just happy that he can finally go back to abusi-"Training" the new Agents that chose the Soldat courses. Meanwhile I thought about how my long-time partner was doing in the new Juggernaut classification.

* * *

 **A bit of diffrent chapter focusing mostly on what the A.A.H.W are doing and how they've been changing, as well as heisting references. I'd also like to thank the reviews and everyone reading this for showing interest in the story. The blue mask the Advanced Engineer is wearing is the Advanced Tac Mask from Madness Combat** **Retaliation**

 **We will be getting back to Hank, Sanford, Deimos, and Silder in the next chapter. Leave a review if you have any comments or concerns and see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Initiation Preparation!

Madness In Remnant

Chapter 6: Weapon Problem's, Lunar Dilemmas, And A Flying Smoker

 **(I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing except my own OC's)**

* * *

 **Beacon**

* * *

 **POV: Silder**

As we walked walk out of Ozpin's office to go to the dorm room he had provided us with, we realized one fatal mistake. We had no idea where it was. Having our dorm number in hand, but no the knowledge of where it was, made us question why we didn't ask for a map.

Deciding to wing-it we started walking in the direction of one of the many dorm-ish looking buildings. Walking there and approaching one of the doors we entered and found a hallway with numerous doors with what looked to be some kind of electronic lock. Unable to find out which was our's, and to find out how to unlock it if we did find it, we decided to just wander around campus until we found Ms. Goodwitch who we figured could help us with the electronic problem we were dealing with.

Walking back to what we figured was the main building and entering, we were able to find what looked to be some sort of map on the wall. Reading it and finding most of the rooms to be Lecture Halls or Class Rooms, We figured that going somewhere that we had knowledge about would help us fit in. As well as fixing one of our members lack of killing implements.

"What do you mean _"You can't keep my gun."_?". I sighed, we were discussing the idea of going to the academies gun range when I remembered that I gave Deimos my Automag back in the forest when we were getting attacked. "It means exactly what you think it means Deimos." I said "I know you don't have any weapon's, but I'd like my gun back.". "Can I at least keep it until we find something to replace it with?".

"Im sure that the gun range might be able to loan you a gun." said Hank. "You think so?" replied Deimos "I mean its possible, isn't it?" responded Hank. Sighing Deimos handed my gun back but said "If they don't loan guns, I'm going to keep using your's, deal?". "Deal." Shaking on this armament-agreement we proceeded to head towards the separate building that housed the gun range, and surprisingly the quartermaster office as well.

Going into the gun range section of the building, we were greeted by the sight of shooting stalls, gun workbenches, reloading benches and a plethora of other gun related items. Seeing a desk with a sign saying _"Check In/Check Out"_ we approached it and found a man sitting down reading a magazine about surprising, "The Latest Fashion Tips In Vale".On the desk we also found another little sign that said "Range Master". Seeing us walking up he closed his magazine and asked "New students eh? Well if you want to use the gun-stall over there you have to sign in here.". Figuring gun practice wasn't really what we were there for now, I asked "Hey do you guys loan out guns maybe? My friend here doesn't have a weapon with him." .

"Well, we do loan out _some_ weapons, but you'r not gonna get any of those fancy multi-weapon deal's like the other students here have.". "Thats perfect. Im just asking for a gun, maybe some rifle's perhaps?" asked Deimos. "Yeah, we do have some older models here. Let me take a quick look." As the range master guy got up and started heading towards the back of the weapon racks. We heard "Oh you guys are here at the gun range too?". Turning around we came face to face with someone we did know.

"So how are you guys doing? Sorry about having to leave you guys with Professor Goodwitch, but we had classes to go to." said Ruby. "Its fine, we're just having some trouble finding our new dorm here." responded Sanford "Could you maybe help us out with this?". Handing the slip of paper with our dorm number on it to Ruby, she said "Yeah I know where this is, its just down the hall from my dorm.". As the three of us sighed in relief of being able to relax we heard Deimos say "Oh you got to be kidding me..." turning around to see what was wrong, we found that the range master came back with two objects we couldn't make out because of Deimos standing in the way. "Are you sure thats all thats back there?"

"Certain of it. Next time we get some more loanable weapons is in the next month." replied the Range Master. "Why so long?' asked Deimos. "Well these first year's in Beacon all seem incompetent about keeping their weapon's clean, why I have almost fifty weapons being loaned out right now." responded the Range Master. "Hi there Mr. McKay!" said Ruby. "Why isn't it the only first year of Beacon who knows how to properly clean a gun! What can I do for you Miss Rose?" replied, the now known, Mr. McKay. "I was wondering if I could sign in to use the gun stalls, Crescent Rose has been shooting a little to the left."

"Of course, Miss Rose you can use gun stall five over there, feel free to use some of the automatic spotting scopes as well". Turning to us Ruby said, "Well then when you guys are ready to go to your dorm just come get me okay?". Agreeing, we turned back to see what bothered Deimos. "I swear to god is playing a joke on me right now...". "Well that's all that's left, So you gonna take them or not?" asked Mr. McKay. "Yeah, I'll take them..."

Taking the objects off the table Deimos turned and showed us what McKay brought him. It was a white G36 and a black Type-95. As Hank and I wondered what was wrong with those rifles, suddenly Sanford starts laughing like a maniac. "HAHA OH MY GOD HAHAHA YOU GOT THOSE?!" Looking at Sanford, he seemed to be crying and having a difficult time standing. "Yeah I get it Sanford, Stop fucking laughing about how god's pulling jokes on me!" yelled Deimos. Seeing that Hank was confused just as much as me, I asked "Alright you got a G36 and a Type-95, Whats the big deal?".

Looking around Deimos seemed to notice something and said "I'll tell you when we get to the dorm...To many people around here you know?". Looking where Deimos was looking I found almost every single person in the room staring at our little group. Thanking Mr. McKay for the loaned weapons we found Ruby who brought us to a dorm building that we hadn't been to yet. "..722..723..724..And room 725. Here's your guys' room, If you need any help we're just four doors down, okay?" said Ruby. "Hey, do you know how to open the door? we don't really understand the lock..."

"Just use your Scroll.". "We don't know what that is nor do we have one." replied Hank. "How do you guys not know what a Scroll is?" asked Ruby. "Nevada's been pretty cut off from the rest of the world." I replied, to be fair Nevada has been pretty cut off ever since the A.A.H.W took over. "Well if you guys just got your dorm room it should be unlocked." Grabbing the door knob to the dorm I twisted and surprisingly enough, it actually was unlocked.

"Well, I guess that solves that." Said Ruby as she turned to head back to her dorm. Shrugging I entered our dorm first followed by Hank, Sanford, and Deimos. Looking around it was pretty bare. Four bed's, a closet, a massive window and a book case in front of it. Walking in I noticed that there was also two desk's with book cases above them also. "I don't know about you guys. But I feel that it's heavily implied to get some books." said Deimos "Well if we do need to get books I doubt we have the money to buy them anyway." replied Hank.

Just as we were about to get settled into the room we heard a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it I found that Ms. Goodwitch. "Oh, hello what are you doing here?" I asked, "It has come to our attention that your dorm room hasn't been linked to any Scrolls to secure it yet." she said "We wanted to know if everything was alright here.". "Well we don't have any Scrolls to link it with anyway." said Hank coming up to the door as well. "Well then, For the time being you will all be given a scroll for use provided by the academy." she replied, producing four white rectangular objects with a yellow diamond symbol in the middle, "However, do realize that all of your rewards for doing missions later in the year shall have some of the lien deducted to pay for scrolls.". "We'll accept that deal and make sure we pay them off. Thank you by the way." replied Hank.

Taking the Scrolls that the academy lent to us, I placed them down on one of the many tables the dorm had. "So what did Goodwitch want now?" asked Deimos, "We were given some scrolls to use and we're to pay them back with the rewards we get from missions." responded Hank. "What. When did I agree to forfeit my pay?" said Deimos "Don't worry about it. It's just a reduction, we still get some of the reward." I said. As I looked to Sanford he seemed deep in thought while looking at the Scrolls. "Whats wrong?" I asked "Doesn't it seem a bit convenient that Goodwitch happened to have four Scrolls on her?" he said "We didn't tell anyone but Ruby that we didn't have a Scroll right?". Thinking about he was right, we didn't tell Ozpin or Goodwitch that we didn't own a Scroll but she came here with four Scrolls to check on us.

"Well maybe they just figured it?" said Deimos "I mean we said we're from a place no-one's heard about before, so maybe they just assumed?". "Maybe..." murmured Hank. "Well we have them now, so let's just use them." I said. While checking the Scroll I found it to be like a tablet or a smartphone. "Hey did you guys also get mail from the Beacon Administrative?" asked Deimos. Checking my scroll I found that I did have some mail from them also. Opening it, it said that we were to go to the cliffside tomorrow at nine in the morning to take place in a Initiation Test. "So we're taking a test tomorrow, sound's easy." said Sanford. As we readied our things for tomorrow we decided to relax a bit.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Beacon Dorm Room 725**

* * *

As I finished messing around with the scroll I saw that it was getting late when there was a knock on the door again. Looking around to see if the other's would get, I got up and opened the door to see eight people standing outside. It was Ruby and her group as well as two guys and two girls we didn't know. One of them was male with blonde hair, the other man had black hair with a pink streak in it, the first girl had red hair tied into a ponytail, and the second girl had some bright orange hair.

"Hi Ruby, what's up?" I asked, "We came to see how you guys are settling in!" she replied. Letting them in I got the attention of Hank, Sanford, and Deimos and got them to notice the eight people I just let in. "So how you guy's doing?" asked Yang, "Doing fine, just got told I get no salary." said Deimos, "Deimos I already told you, It's just a reduction not all of it." replied Hank. "So who are the people you brought with you?" asked Sanford "Oh this is Team Juniper their just across the hall from us. That's Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora." said Ruby "We already told them about you.".

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" asked Ruby. "Oh, we're taking some kind of test tomorrow." I replied. "Oh you mean the test where you ge-" said Ruby before Yang covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh well then we'll be going now, you guys just get ready for the test, ok bye." said Yang before pulling Ruby, Weiss, and Blake out of the room with her. "But we didn't get ask any question's yet-!" said Jaune before Yang pulled everyone else out of the room.

"Alright that was weird." said Deimos. "Maybe their not supposed to talk about the test to people who haven't taken it yet?" I said. "Still, let's just make sure we're prepared in case it's not what we think." replied Hank. Going back to my bed to get ready to sleep, I looked out out the window. "How long has the moon been broken?" I asked. Looking to the window as well, Deimos and Sanford also noticed the broken moon. "Well I don't remember the moon being destroyed back in Nevada." said Deimos.

Looking at his Scroll, Sanford said "Well according to this the moon's been broken for as long as everyone can remember.". "Let's worry about the moon being broken later, right now we need to be ready for that test tomorrow." said Hank. Agreeing I got in my bed and drifted to sleep wondering where we really were.

* * *

 **Morning, Beacon Dorm Room 725**

* * *

Hearing the alarm we set go off, I got up. Looking around it seemed that Hank and Sanford had been up for awhile with Deimos still sleeping. "I don't want to get up, I like sleep..." said Deimos drowsy. "Well wake up Deimos we have to take that test today, remember?" said Sanford. "...Fine" replied Deimos. Getting our equipment together and getting ready to go to that cafeteria we saw on the map yesterday, Deimos asked "Hey isn't it eight fifty?". Remembering what time we we're supposed to be at the cliff face, we ran to the cafeteria and grabbed what looked like breakfast bars and ran back out while noticing the Nora girl from yesterday eating what looked like a thousand pancakes.

Arriving at the cliffside all the while listening to Deimos complain "Those breakfast bar things were terrible! Seriously whoever this 'Schnee Dust Company' is they need to stop making those things, they taste awful!" finding Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch at the cliff face we were told to stand on some steel looking surface's.

"Today your abilities will be evaluated and judged in the Emerald Forest. Your goal is to locate the artifacts in a abandoned temple in the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." said Ozpin.

"So.. Are you guys taking us down there or what?" asked Deimos, lighting up a cigarette. "No, you will be finding your own way down." replied Ozpin. Wondering what he meant, I then heard a click in the platform I was standing on. "So like climbing down the cliff then?" asked Deimos. "No, You will be falling." said Ozpin. Wondering what made the platform click, I looked at the edges of the surface and noticed a gap that went all the way around the piece I was standing on. "So we're getting parachutes then?" asked Deimos. "No you will be finding you own landing strategy." replied Ozpin. Then the platform clicked again.

 _Fwomph_

"WAIT A MINUTE NO!" yelled Deimos before getting launched by the platform, followed by the rest of us.

* * *

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

* * *

As Ruby and her team were watching the initiation of Hank, Sanford,Deimos and Silder, She couldn't help but notice that it seemed that the everyone in Beacon was there. "Did you guys see that! Deimos looked so surprised when he got launched! That almost beats your launch Jaune!"said Yang laughing.

* * *

 **So now that the initiation is happening, the next two chapters will take place in the forest. I will try to get one out on Thursday and the other on Saturday. And as always leave a review if you have any comments or concerns and see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Forest Fight: Part 1

Madness In Remnant

Chapter 7: Mythical Number 7

 **I do not own Madness Combat nor RWBY they both belong to their owners Krinkles and Rooster Teeth respectively, I own nothing but my OC's.  
Sorry for such the long wait, but I got caught up in other things. Mostly on how the story would progress since I did no future planning. So hopefully I can get back into more regular updates.**

* * *

 **Over Emerald Forest**

* * *

 **POV: Silder**

Falling from the sky wasn't what I thought was meant by a initiation course who would think that "Initiation Test" meant "Get-Flung-Off-A-Platform-From-A-Cliff"?

Flailing through the sky trying to right himself, he managed to do so while still a good distance in the air. Looking around the best he could, he could see Hank and Deimos in front of him.

Hank seemed to be taking it...nicely? He wasn't quite sure if Hank just being still was how he dealt with falling through the sky ,but to each their own he guessed.

Deimos on the other hand seemed to be in the same spot that he was in earlier with all the spinning. Trying to spot Sanford, he noticed that there were some destroyed pillars passing underneath him.

Continuing to look at the ruins below, he didn't notice the sharp tug he felt until it was too late. Feeling all of his momentum forward suddenly stop, he could swear he floated in the air for second before plummeting to ground.

"Oh shi-" was all he managed to say before hitting the ground and landing on something hard yet soft at the same time.

"What the hell was that?" he said. Getting up he looked at what he landed on. Taking a glance, he was pretty sure it was one of those Grimm due to how it was colored similar to those Beowovles from yesterday.

It had a short body with a tail, and it was all balanced on two little legs. Well... _was_ balanced, he was pretty sure they weren't meant to have their backs caved in like that.

"So I broke my fall with a dinosaur thing." he said "Whats next a giant scorpion?".He looked around the forested area he was in, and saw three more of the dinosaur things a couple feet away from him backing away slightly.

"So did I kill your guy's boss?" he asked. As soon as he finished talking one of them lunged with its mouth open trying to bite his leg. Thinking quickly, Silder threw himself to side narrowly avoiding getting his leg removed.

"For guys with little legs, your actually pretty quick." Drawing his sword he sliced at the grimm that tried to bite him, slicing into it's back. "Too bad you're under armored."

Drawing his Automag, he let off one round each for the other two grimm that were standing to side waiting to jump in. Turning back towards the grimm that attacked him he fired three rounds into the creatures legs.

Closing the distance, he brought his sword up and skewed in through its little body. Pushing it off his sword with his foot he turned back to the other two left. "Where'd your friend go?" he said.

Looking around the little area they were in, he saw no signs of the second grimm leaving him to fight only one more. "Well I got a feeling that those ruins I saw were what Ozpin was talking about, so no hard feelings."

Taking his sword in hand he prepared to deal with the creature with a quick blow to its head, when the second grimm burst out of the tree line ramming him. Flung into a tree by the second grimm, he lost his grip on his sword, leaving him with his pistol.

"That's like the second time i've fallen for shit like this." he groaned. Firing off two of his bullets into the offending grimm, he managed to hit its head leaving it to crumple to ground. Looking to where the last grimm was, he turned and saw nothing again.

"Whats the deal with these things and hide n seek?" he said. Looking around for his sword, he found it embedded into a tree not far from where he was. Walking over and grabbing it,he tugged on the sword until it came free, sheathed it and reloaded his gun.

"So now to find those ruins from earlier then." Beginning his trek through the forest he was meet by silence from the forest. Coming into a large clearing, he spotted various sized bushes that rustled in the wind.

"Ah Silder, there you are!". Hearing a voice Silder spun around to face it, revealing the speaker to be Sanford. "Nice to see you too Sanford, how'd you find me here?"

"Well when we got launched I may have hooked onto a tree early on. And you were the closest out of the others so I just grabbed you." Well that would explain why he suddenly dropped in the air. "That explains how come I fell on a grimm-dino-thing, but how'd you run into me here?" Silder asked.

"To be honest I planned to pull you in closer, but when I hooked on to you sort of just stopped and went straight down." Sanford said "And how I found you here is by guessing that you saw those ruins from earlier. You did see the ruins right?"

"And by grimm-dino-thing do you mean a Creep?" he asked. "What do they look like?" Silder said. Sighing, Sanford pulled out his scroll and showed him a picture of a Creep. "Yeah that seems to be it." Silder said. "Well, what happened to it?".

"I sort of landed on one of their backs and then shot two of the others." Silder replied. "By the way, what was that thing that Deimos was gonna tell us but forgot?" Silder asked.

"It might not be the right place to say." Sanford responded, then pointing to a camera that was positioned near the top of tree on the outskirt of the clearing. "It would be best if Deimos told you when we get back."

After their conversation, they continued onwards towards the ruins that they had seen from earlier. Encountering little resistance and hardly any grimm, Sanford says "So whats your take on whats been happening?"

Silder didn't know how to reply to that, sure these grimm are pretty easy to kill but he still kinda missed the testing area. He had to admit he did develop a strange feeling towards his imprisonment, he had been used as a testing subject for as long as he could remember but the Arena, as he dubbed it, was the only thing he really had a place to call "Home".

He was pretty sure if someone was to hear that, he'd probably get some strange looks, but it was true that all he could remember were the tests. "Well its a nice change of pace I suppose." Silder replied.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with you on that." With that being said they continued their walk in silence. Arriving at yet another clearing that has empty save for the large barren ground in the center of it. Sanford raised his hand signaling Silder to stop. "Whats up?" Silder said.

Saying nothing, Sanford points to the opposite side of clearing and pulls out his Colt with his other hand. Looking to where Sanford was pointing to, Silder saw a set of glowing red eyes glaring at them. "So?it's just one grimm."

Then the pair of eyes was joined by a second pair, and then even more stopping only when the pairs were fifteen strong. "Oh fuck." Silder said reaching for his pistol and sword and getting into a fighting position.

Then the largest pair of eyes stepped forward revealing a Creep the size of a house, followed by a smaller one that had a distinct limp to it. "You! Can't fight me one on one, so you go grab your real boss?".

Sanford was about to say something before being interrupted by the roar of the Alpha Creep. As the roar died down, silence was the only thing that could be heard until the very ground started to shake.

"What now?" Sanford sighed. The large patch of barren ground was suddenly thrown into the air in pieces revealing a new contender. Looking at it, Silder saw that it had a long serpentine body with a mask on its forehead and a tongue flicking in and out of its mouth.

"So Sanford? How much trouble are we in now?" Asked Silder, backing up to Sanford now that they were wedged between the Creep herd and the King Taijitu.

"We're in some pretty deep trouble." Sanford replied. Silder sheathed his sword not wanting to lose it and took his pistol in both hands. "So any suggestions?" Silder asked. "Well Ozpin did say that we just had to grab those artifacts right?".

Nodding, Silder replied "Yes he did say that.". "Well lets just go grab them." Sanford said. "So your plan is for us to run through the grimm and hope that those artifacts are even at the ruins we saw, while being chased by grimm?"

"Well do you have a better plan?" retorts Sanford. "No." said Silder "Just want to be on the same page.". "Now!" Sanford said sprinting towards the edge of the clearing followed by Silder with the grimm chasing them down.

Leaping over a fallen log, Silder points his gun behind him and starts firing wildly hoping that he at least hit something. Hearing the sound of rumbling earth to his left he looks and finds the black half of the King Taijitu barreling down on them. Fumbling with his gun he ejects the mag and starts to load another one before the snake can cut them off.

"Silder take this!" yells Sanford throwing his hook at Silder. Glancing up from his gun, Silder drops the mag he was trying to load and and almost misses the catch. _"Better to drop the mag then to fuck up the load"_ thought Silder. Sanford jumps ahead and lengthens the wire to the point where it was almost six feet.

The Taijitu ,unable to stop continues going and opens it mouth, catching the wire in between its jaws and starts to drag Silder and Sanford behind it. Stabbing the hook into the snake, Silder lets go and jumps off of the Taijitu.

Looking over his shoulder, Silder can see the horde of Creeps steadily approaching and starts to run after the Taijitu that was rooting up trees and destroying the terrain.

Reaching the edge of the tree line he could see the stone ruins and hurried faster. Tripping on a log he didn't see, Silder falls and lands a short distance away inside the clearing. Looking up from his position he saw Hank and Deimos firing upon a scorpion with their rounds doing little damage, and Sanford struggling to not get thrown off the snake that he was now perched upon.

Silder didn't know how they would deal with the mess of grimm that were entering the clearing, but he did know one thing. And it was that Beowolves were a hell of a lot easier looking then these things.

* * *

 **Hopefully it came out alright, been working on it but specifically this part of the initiation was a lot harder to come up with then the second one. I may come back later to fix this, but for now I just need it out of the way or otherwise it will continue to just keep the story dead.** **In other news I saw the new World of Remnant videos and was extremely relieved when the official kingdoms were able to actually fit with the future chapters so the story can go the way I thought it up.**

 **The next chapters should come easier and I wouldn't expect as long as a wait as this one was. And as always leave a review if you have comments, questions or concerns and see you (hopefully sooner) next time.**


	8. Forest Fight: Part 2

Madness In Remnant

 **Well... I don't know what say. Looking back at the time between this chapter and the last is pretty long, despite what I said.** **It's actually a bit difficult to take a bunch of murderers and put them into a school-like setting. Who would have thought? Anyways, to the story.**

Chapter 8: The Overdue Continuation

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Ruins**

* * *

Silder figured the clearing would be serene on any other day, with animals grazing and the wind blowing through the trees. But today wasn't one of those days. Hearing the stampede of Creeps behind him he scrambled from his spot and began running towards the large ruined building that was in the center of the field. Vaulting over a ruined pillar he found himself surrounded by multiple pedestals each presenting a different a chess piece.

Upon closer inspection, Silder saw that there were two sets of each piece with the only differences being its color. One set was gold in color while the other was black. Grabbing the closest piece to him, he looked back out into the field surrounding the building seeing the ongoing fight.

Hank was firing upon the Scorpion as Deimos ran towards the ruins he was in. Looking around to find Sanford he saw him riding the Taijitu into one of the collapsed pillars littering the field. As the snake was dazed, Sanford fired his revolver into its head making the Taijitu cease its movements and become limp.

Looking back into the forest he had emerged from, Silder saw the horde of Creeps with their Alpha stand at the edge of the tree line, their red eyes glowing. One of the Creeps made a move towards the ruins before falling back after the Alpha give a low growl. With one last look at him, the Alpha turned and stalked off into the woods with its pack following.

Deimos ran into the ruin, with Hank and Sanford right behind him. Seeing the number of relics in the clearing, Deimos remarks, "Ozpin wants us to bring back _all_ of these?" Deimos looks at everyone else. "And I don't see any bags on any of us, How does he expect us to bring all these to him?"

"Why can't we use the backpack you have?" Hank asks, "We can just use that to make things easier."

"Because it has all sorts of important things in it like... radio equipment and... more radio equipment."

"You mean the radio that likely won't work here?" Hank questions, "The radio that we can definitely leave behind?"

"...fine" Taking off his backpack, Deimos begins to empty it out. "I'll just say that he didn't say how many we needed, he just said we needed to locate them."

Taking the now empty bag, Deimos begins to start refilling it with the chess pieces, When a large shriek is heard from outside the ruins. Looking towards the source they saw a _very_ agitated scorpion attempting to traverse its way towards them over the debris surrounding the ruins.

"Hank you didn't kill that thing yet!" Silder exclaims. "It's making its way over here!"

"Ran out of bullets, if I hadn't I would still be out there shooting it."

"Hank, you're good at hand to hand right?" Sandford asks. "Couldn't you try to-"

"Sanford," Hank says, interrupting him. "I am not going to be able to fight a giant scorpion, to the death, with my fists."

"Well, we're going to have to think of something cause it's almost here," Silder says, looking at the progress that the Death Stalker was making. "I give us a minute at best before it's here."

Finished with putting all of the relics into his backpack, Deimos says "We could try running, running is an option in most situations." Deimos looks towards the Death Stalker, "The armor on it is too thick for my rifle to go through, and I'm almost out of bullets anyway."

Silder looked around the clearing and saw an arch opening into another field. "There's a pathway over there. Maybe it will lead back to Beacon." Silder called out to the others. "Its the best option we have at the moment." replied Hank.

They quickly made their way to the arch while the Death Stalker renewed its efforts as it watched its prey get away. As they passed through they saw that there was a large tower, spiraling upwards. They started to run towards the entrance of the tower when the Death Stalker crashed through the arch they had just passed under.

The entrance way had a large door that was closed tightly. They were almost there when Silder looked behind and saw the Death Stalker was charging at them and had no intent to slow down, focused on running them over. "Get out of the way!" He yelled and dived to the side, the others doing the same.

The Death Staker slammed the door and broke through entering the tower. "At least we can get in now." joked Deimos. The Death Stalked turned around and was almost out of the tower when a large shard of masonry fell in front of the entrance, trapping it inside. Looking up they saw that the tower was missing a chunk from its walls and that there was a suspicious lean to the top of the tower.

"Run!" yelled Hank. More pieces of the tower fell around them as they tried their best to escape from the falling tower. They almost made it out when the main piece fell on top of them.

* * *

Silder woke with a start and saw he was back in his cloning chamber. "What was that?" he thought. He clearly remembers that he was crushed by a tower and that he had met the biggest enemies of the AAHW. Then he noticed that the glass of the chamber was broken. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He forced it open and stepped out, all around him he saw broken glass from his chamber and from the adjacent ones as well. He spotted a door that had blood stains all over it.

He got closer to it and the door raised into its frame the blood dripping from the top. He walked through and saw the testing chamber he had fought in for untold days, the floor littered with shell casings and the walls peppered with bullet holes, The glass that separated him from the test observers was now shattered with jagged pieces still in the frame.

He looked inside but found nobody, just more of the blood that littered the halls now. He saw that one of the doors that let in enemies was stuck halfway up and kept trying to finish its opening. He got closer and crouched down to look at the other side. He saw only darkness when he heard one of the other doors open behind him.

He twirled around and saw he was now outside, the sky black with the horizon glowing a blood red. Three large black shards of stone were coming out of the ground converging together until it looked like a slightly opened claw.

The red orb that had replaced the sun was high above it, spasms of red kept pulsing out of it. He walked closer to it and saw that the shards were surrounding a pit.

He kept getting closer, he didn't know why but he felt that he had to see what was inside. When he looked inside he saw where all the bodies had gone to. The corpses of agents, grunts, soldats, engineers, even mags and golems. He wanted to keep walking when he heard it, The sound of someone clapping their hands.

"So you arrived huh?" he looked to where he heard it from. Sitting on a piece of a shard that was jutting out was a figure that looked cloaked in darkness. "It didn't take as long as I expected but what can you do?" it pushed off the ledge and Silder saw that it had a hat and vest much like his own.

"I'll make this as brief as possible for now, but before that, do you like what I've done with the place?" it stretched its arms out and gazed around. "I suppose I've done a good job if I've managed to stun you to silence huh?" It looked at him, dropping its arms.

"Who are you?" managed Silder "What the hell is going on?". He felt that the figure had a frown on its face. "So you don't know who I am?" it questioned. "Well, I guess that's to be expected. Always did have to keep telling ya." it sighed. The horizon started to glow a light blue and the sky above started to crack. "Seems I took too much time catching up with you."

"I'll be straight with you for once, I'll keep busy here and remember, Call me if you need anything." it said. "What? That's it!?" Silder exclaimed. "Yup that's it." it replied. "You didn't answer anything and you haven't even told what who you are!" yelled Silder. "Unfortunately that's how it is right now." The blue started to swell and blind Silder. "We'll have to catch up again later, See ya around Mason."

* * *

Silder woke to the sound of people calling him. "Silder!" he kept hearing, he tried to respond but couldn't breathe. He felt an incredible weight on him, he tried to see what it was but darkness was all he managed to see. Then a brilliant purple was above him and the weight was lifted off. He was grabbed and lifted by Deimos and Sanford. He saw that Hank was making his way over.

"Finally we found you, we thought you got crushed and by the looks of things, you almost were." said Deimos. Silder looked behind him at the hole he was dragged out of and saw that just inches from were his feet would have been was a large chunk of the tower that would have crushed him for sure.

"When the tower came down, Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin had rushed over to get us out." said Sanford. "We were lucky to get the least of it on us but we couldn't find you anywhere." Silder looked around and saw that Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin were indeed nearby and that there was a Bullhead touched down nearby. Hank had finally made it over to them by now and together they made their way over to the Professors.

"Usually initiation is ended with the team making it back to beacon by themselves, but after what occurred I suppose that it can be considered complete." mused Ozpin. "We'll take you back to Beacon from here, but first the relics." Deimos set down his bag and took out the armful of chess pieces and held them out. All but three of them were broken being the black king, knight, and rook.

"Sorry about that, they weren't really labeled for fragile handling." said Deimos. "Yes I supposed they weren't." said Ozpin taking the unbroken pieces. Silder then remembered his own. "Hang on." he said." Silder reached into his pocket and felt his piece noticing that there were small chips and flakes in his pocket.

Taking it out he saw it was the black pawn, now covered in marks and slight groves hewn off it. "And that makes one for each of you." Said Ozpin taking the pawn as well, putting all of the pieces in his own pocket. "Now come with me and we'll finalize your application to Beacon.". As they all entered the Bullhead and began taking off, not one of them noticed the small cloud of aura seeping out from underneath the stone that would have killed any who would be unfortunate enough to be under it.

* * *

The stares they received as they got what Ozpin had called a team designation were ones of incredulous nature. On the way back they had seen the tape of their initiation and been told that it was being shown to everyone else. And after seeing it, Silder had to agree, it seemed very likely that anyone who'd been caught in that would have died. In fact, Ozpin said that they shut off the viewing after it began to fall, something about negative emotions he said.

It would have been easier to handle the stares if he still had his goggles, but they were cracked when the tower had fallen. He'd have to see if he could get new ones later but first, they'd have to get through with the naming.

"Usually relics would denote how team pairs would combine, but due to this initiation being held under special circumstances it was nothing but a test of ability." announced Ozpin. "These four who have undergone it are Hank, Deimos, Sanford, and Silder. From this day onwards they will work together as the team Wilderness led by Hank."

As he said portraits with their faces appeared on a screen overhead spelling out "WDSS" and rounds of applause sounded out from the crowd. He noticed Hank seemed to freeze when he saw the W appear on the screen. "Whats up?" he whispered. "I never told them my last name." he replied quietly. "Maybe you put it down when you set-up your scroll?" Silder suggested. "Yeah, maybe..."

When they finally got off the stage they were met by team Ruby and Juniper. "So now you guys are an official team, how is it?" Pyrrha asked. "A little overwhelming with all the stares we got." replied Sanford. "Well, usually people don't end their initiation with a tower falling on them." said Ruby.

"Now that your official its time to go celebrate!" said Yang. "We'll have to turn you down for that, having a building fall on you doesn't put you in the best mood for partying." replied Hank. "We're just gonna turn in for the night.". Murmurs of agreement came from team Wilderness as they wandered off to their room.

"You'd think they'd be happy they made it to Beacon." said Jaune. "Well they didn't know what beacon was or even what a Huntsman was until yesterday." replied Ruby. "Since they don't want to party that means we just have to do it in their place!" exclaimed Yang. "We absolutely will not Yang, we have class tomorrow, remember?" questioned Weiss.

"It will be fine! We won't take that long Weiss!" promised Yang. "Besides we haven't celebrated our entrance either!". "Fine, as long we don't take too long with it." replied Weiss. "Awesome! I know just the place!" Yang began dragging Weiss by the hand, beckoning the others to come with her. "Trust me it'll be the best thing ever!"

* * *

The door to their room was shut just as quickly as it opened. The members of the new team Wilderness collapsed on each of their respective beds. "We'll have to go to the Quartermaster tomorrow, we've run out of bullets and most of our current equipment has been broken." said Hank. "My sword been shattered and my gun's been smashed." replied Silder "Broken is a bit of an understatement."

"Same here." Said Sanford. "Both of my rifles have been bent and now I'll have to probably pay them off as well." sighed Deimos "Say, Hank, When will we get any money from this?" Deimos looked over at him. "I'm not trying to sound greedy here, but we keep piling up expenses since we've been here."

"Eventually Deimos, Eventually." sighed Hank as everyone drifted to sleep. Silder closed his eyes but heard a familiar sound. He opened them and saw that he was back at the pit that he saw earlier. "Ah, your finally back." He looked and saw the figure again, this time sitting on the edge of the pit, its legs dangling over the edge. "I was wondering when we'd meet again but once again you're earlier than expected."

It stood up and shoved its hands into its pockets. "So now that we got some time, hows it going?"

* * *

 **Well now we got the initiation arc done. it only took a couple years unfortunately. And on the bright side, I've also got the main plot details finalized and we can now get to the good stuff. And now to (hopefully not) wait a couple more years and release the next chapter. As always leave a review if you have a comment or concern and see you next time.**


	9. Incident TNO-00: Pizza Guy(?)

**And to keep with the theme of continuing. Heres another incident.**

 **Ch 9: Teens Night Out**

* * *

" Come on, its this way." said Yang, as she leads the remainder of Team RWBY down the streets of Vale, "We're almost there!". The rest followed behind with varying looks of anticipation to disinterest. "Yang you've been saying that for a while now. Do you really know where it is?" sighed Weiss. "Of course I know where it is! I'm just showing you guys the sights of the city!"

"It has taken some time, even team Juniper decided to head back." said Blake. "Well, they don't know what they're missing." said Yang "Come on, We're nearly there." As they walked along the streets Ruby spotted that a building that had a small set of stairs that led to a door. "Hey, Yang do you know what that place is?" she pointed at the entrance.

Yang followed her finger and paled. "Don't worry about that Ruby it's just a..um...its a bar!" Weiss raised an eyebrow at that."What are you two talking about?" she questioned. "That place over there." Ruby pointed."Yang says its a bar." Weiss looked over and her eyes widened in shock. Blake looked over as well and blushed. "Is that the place Yang?" Ruby asked. "NO! I mean..no it's just a bit father." As they hurried along they saw a man with the intent enter the building and walked faster.

* * *

John Brown was in a bit of a slump today. He was just fired for failure to meet his pizza delivery quota, a stipulation to his contract he found ridiculous. He was content to just walk around town when he decided to toast to the end of his ridiculous reason for unemployment. So he walked to the nearest nightclub he could and found that the line just kept stretching on and on.

And now he was back to moping around the city streets looking for a place, really _any_ place he could get a drink at now. That's when he fell down a stairwell and found himself staring up a door with the sign "M Club" He didn't know that places like _that_ opened in one of the main city streets but he figured that a drink is a drink and that his future self could deal with any repercussions later.

And so his surprise when he entered and found a respectful bar counter and tables lining the walls was immense. He walked to the counter and kept looking around. The building was empty as far as he could tell, the tables were deserted and he even saw a small stage at the other end of the building presumably where a band could play on, with a set of stairs leading up to the next floor next to it. He looked around the counter and saw that there was a bell with a small note that said "Ring for Service" stuck next to it.

He was about to the ring bell when a well-dressed man wearing an open white blazer with a gray shirt underneath and a pair of gray slacks with black loafers. The man had blonde hair and light blue eyes that were behind a pair of gray glasses. "Ah the first customer, how can I help you?" he said as he strolled over to end of the bar that John sat at. "A drink, please. anything really." he replied.

John kept looking around the place, the walls had a wood paneling until halfway where they then were painted green the rest of the way. "Here you go." a small glass was set down in front of him filled with liquid. John drank it and instantly coughed. "Whats in this?" he asked. "Its the Anything you ordered." was the reply with a small gesture to a menu he didn't notice that sat to his side. He saw that at the very top of it was an item literally called "The Anything" which said that it was a mixture of two various drinks from a list of what was available in stock.

"So what seems to be the trouble?" the man asked "Usually people take the time to actually order and don't order that." John sighed he guess his disappointment over being fired was visible enough for a bartender to notice, so he decided to do what he saw in all the movies and gave his life story to him.

Over the course of some hours, he had told him that he'd been fired for a ridiculous claim and that now he had no job and had been kicked out of his apartment. And so with nowhere else to go, he decided to drink the problems away for the day and leave it for tomorrow. During this, John noticed that not once did someone enter the building and wondered if the sign really did dissuade people.

"Sounds like a rough time for something as weird as that." said the bartender as he got another refill for John "Why'd you even agree to something like that?" he asked. "Well, I thought that with Vale being such a big city that people would be ordering all over the place, but it turned out that the place I worked at that was a place of unreputable quality." John replied "But of course, I didn't find this out till I was hired." he sighed.

"Well if you're looking for work, I may have something for you." The bartender reached under the counter and brought out a sling backpack and set on the counter. "I need something delivered and unfortunately I cant mail it, the place it needs to go to doesn't really like mail address for whatever reason so I have to have someone deliver it themselves, you interested?"

John weighed his options. He was out of a job and he was pretty good at delivering things his addled mind though. "Sure I'll do it." John said reaching over to grab the bag. The bartender took the bag slightly out of reach from him. "Good, be careful with the bag, by the way, it's a bit fragile. Just take the package out of it and hand it to the front door person they'll take it from there."

John took the bag and slung it over his shoulder the bartender handing him a slip of paper with the address written on it. "And remember when you hand it over start walking away quickly, they aren't the friendliest bunch." The bartender said. John walked out of the bar and started on his way.

* * *

It took him awhile but when he started getting closer he saw fewer people on the streets until there was no else around. If he remembered correctly this was one of the outlying neighborhoods of Vale, right next to the city's wall. Of course, people couldn't tell that due to the so-called "wall" being essentially just a reinforced chain link fence to stop any grimm while the huntsman arrived. One of the bad parts about being so far from the city center he assumed.

What really bothered him though was the lack of people, then he noticed a familiar face standing in front of a door he'd been just days prior. "I didn't know we had ordered delivery again.". It was the door guy from when he delivered the pizzas to this place before, what a coincidence that it was where he had to go. "No pizzas this time, but am still delivering a package." John opened the bag that the bartender had given him and found a sealed folder, the top had a red stamp on the top with the word "Resignation".

"I was told to give this to you and you'd handle it." John handed the folder over to the doorman. He took it and looked it over. "Yeah, I know what to do with this." He sighed. "I'll take care of this from here." he said, "You can get out of here." The doorman walked inside, presumably to deliver the folder to who it needed to go. It was getting into the night properly now. The street lamps had lit up and only people who were crazy enough or had ill intentions were outside by now.

John was walking down the road slowly back to the bar, while he wanted to get out there was soon as possible, he knew by walking fast you'd get pulled into an alley just as quickly. It was unfortunate that the gangsters had blocked the road. He was about to turn around when one called out "Hey!, Where you think your going man?" John froze. Most people got away from muggings by giving up what you had on you at the time.

It was a draw of bad luck that he'd been fired the day before and left his wallet at the bar. The gangster spun him around, "I said, Where Are You Going?, You see me and my boys and you think you can just walk away? That's not how it works here man." The gangster pulled his coat aside, revealing what was clearly the grip of a pistol. "I think you better show some respect and pay up now, otherwise things are gonna get violent."

"I don't want any trouble, I'm just walking around." John replied. "Just walking around huh?" the gangster got his hand on the grip of the pistol and pulled it out, aiming at Johns' head. "Well I'm just walking around too, You think the police are gonna come here? We run these streets." The gangster looked back at his group. "Hey!, We got a guy who says he's just walking around and doesn't want to associate with us." The others started walking towards them, forming a half circle around John.

"You know what we do to people like you?, we leave them lying in a ditch around here, So I suggest you pay up now or else." The other four had begun to start nodding along with what he said. Then John saw it, a person crouching on the roof ledge near them. The person dropped down, showing no strain from dropping from a three-story building. That's when the gangsters heard them.

John thought back to his days in school when he learned about the grimm, how they'd been described as having red eyes and covered in black. The man, at least John was quite sure it was a man, had a black cloak around him with the hood of it drawn up. From underneath the hood, John saw a singular wisp of red that looked just like how the books depicted the eyes of grimm.

"And who the hell's this freak?" The lead gangster said, the rest of them turning to face the new figure. "If you don't want any trouble, you'd better get the hell outta here now.". With the gangster's attention focused on the new arrival, John decided to quietly step away before breaking out into a sprint. "Hey, where you going!" He heard behind him the tell-tale sign of gunfire and dived in front of a car that was parked along the street.

John heard the bullets impact around the car and then heard screams. He peeked around the car and saw that the hooded man had gotten what looked like a sword and had severed the legs off of one of the gangster before stabbing the man in the chest. The other three gangsters had fallen back, looks of uncertainty on their faces while the lead gangster was yelling at them. "Come on, Its just one guy and there's four of us, get him!"

The three gangsters rushed the man, the first one that made it to him didn't fare any better. The hooded man had wrenched its blade from the body and swung upwards cutting off his arm before spinning around and beheading him. The other two had surrounded him and charged. The man stabbed the closest one in the chest before letting go and grabbing the other in a headlock and pulled a knife from his thigh, stabbing him in the throat.

The man took his knife out and dropped the body of the gangster to the ground, and pulled his sword out of the still stumbling gangster and kicked him down. Then he fell to the ground, the pistol from the lead gangster smoking, evident that he had just shot. "You fucking bastard!, You think you can just waltz on our streets and get away with it?!" the gangster walked closer to the body of the man, firing round after round into the body before the gun clicked empty.

The gangster threw the gun away,"Damn, now I gotta get completely new guys." The gangster turned back to the car that John had hidden behind. "Now you better pay up. Ain't no one gonna save you." The gangster strolled over to John preparing to beat him up when a blade had appeared sticking out of the chest of the gangster. "Wh-What?" The gangster fell to the floor, John looked and saw the hooded man standing again, Wisps of smoke were coming out of the places that were hit, the bullet holes being see through.

John decided he had enough for the day. He turned around and ran as fast as he could, That thing was just like out of the textbooks from school that told exactly what a grimm was. He didn't stop running till he got back to the bar, the bartender seemed to be waiting for him just lounging at the counter, the rest of the place empty. "Oh hey, your back." was all the bartender could manage before John launched into yelling. "There's a grimm thing in the city! Its just killed five people and it looked just like one an-and had swords and knives and shit and just took a bunch of pistol rounds to face and it didn't die!"

"Woah Woah Woah Woah." The bartender raised his hands in a placating manner "Woah. Calm down, you said there's a grimm in Vale and its killing people?". "Yes! it just killed five people in front of me!" The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You have been drinking a lot, maybe it was just a trick of the eye?". "I saw it! It looked just like a grimm!" The bartender took a glass and filled it, sliding it over to John. "Just calm down. Think about it. There's no way a Grimms in the city because of the walls and huntsman right?"

"Yes but-". "And if there was, wouldn't the police and the Huntsman take care of it? We have Beacon just a few miles from here after all." John sighed. "Ye-yeah I guess your right." The bartender shrugged. "Anyway about the package I asked you to deliver?" John took a sip of his drink before answering. "They got it, I don't get what you mean by them being unfriendly though." The bartender sighed."Trust me, a couple of them are real assholes. People you really wouldn't like."

"Anyways, here." The bartender slid an envelope to him. "Pay for the delivery." John opened it and found more lien inside than he made in a week at his old job. "Along with that, there's an offer." John perked up and looked at the bartender. "Unfortunately I'm the only one here so if you want a new job, I wouldn't be inclined to turn you down. You seem like a reliable sorta guy." The bartender looked like he was in thought. "A lot more reliable than some of the people I've worked with before."

"Hell, I can even throw in a room upstairs for you.". It was a pretty good deal John thought, he didn't have a place to stay at or a job and it wouldn't be as bad since he didn't have a ridiculous condition he had to meet. "I'll take you up on that offer." "Great!" said the bartender reaching his hand out. John grabbed it and shook his hand."You'll start tomorrow, I'd go and get some sleep to shake off the drinks though."

John was about to go up the stairs that when realized he never got his new employers name, and he forgot to ask about the name of the bar. "By the way, whats your name, and whys the bar called M Club?" John asked. "The names Rich, everyone calls me just that." the bartender replied. "And would do you mean M Club, the sign says Club M doesn't it?"

"No..It doesn't." John replied, "I actually thought this place was something completely different when I walked in.". "What did you think it was?" Rich asked. "Well..something that would fit more into the red-light district than here." Rich had a puzzled look on his face. John was sure a minute had passed before Rich had suddenly paled. "That explains a lot actually."

Unfortunately for John, he had to spend the night consoling his new boss who cursed the sign makers for quote "fucking up my sign." and claiming he just wanted a place for everyone from "Nevada" to hang out at. Whatever that was.

* * *

The Sheriff was having a good day, typically he could say they were pretty bad. The warehouse he managed needed to be cleared out soon for some arrivals and he had high hopes for his new partnership. Then he got the resignation letter that stated Rich had quit for good and that he didn't want to be a part of his company anymore. This made the day a bit worse but nothing he couldn't manage.

It's not like he didn't have new employees that could do a competent job, just that they were in short supply. He filed it away under the now ever-increasing file cabinets that held all of the resignation letters he was receiving. That didn't worry him, he breathed in and out. "Everything will be even better in just a couple of weeks." he thought.

Then he got reports of a "Smoke Monster" that was roaming about the Vale outskirts. And he began to end his day on a very bad note. "I'll have to make some calls now." he thought.

* * *

 **Well, who would have thought that the last chapter was the big roadblock? And now as promised we can get into the good stuff and what better way to do that than with a little bit of plot development. As always leave a review if you have comments or concerns and see you next time.**


	10. The First of Many Days: Part 1

**Ch 10: The First Day**

* * *

The shadowed figure was back to sitting down, a shard of black stone had erupted from the ground for it to sit down on. "So how do you want this to work?" it asked,"I start and then you, or the other way around?" Silder didn't know what was going on, he was in the room at beacon and then appeared here when he opened his eyes. "First off, where are we?" Silder looked around, the pit of corpses was next to them, and they stood near to one of the claws. He saw buildings in the distance but they were too far away to make out anything other building shaped blobs.

"Last I checked I was at Beacon, so whats this place?" He looked at the figure, it seemed like it was staring intently at him waiting for him to finish. The figure shrugged. "So you don't know where we are either? I thought you said you were going to answer my questions?" Silder replied, "Who even are you anyways?"

"Well, there's a question I might have the answer to." The figure stood up and walked to the edge of the pit, beckoning Silder to stand beside it. Silder hesitated the figure could see it.

"Really? I promise I won't push you in or anything like that, I swear." Silder walked to the edge carefully, standing beside it. The figure leaned over and put a hand over its eyes as if to block the sun. "Ah, there." the figure pointed inside the pit and Silder followed it.

At the part of the pit where the figure pointed there was a corpse lying face down wearing what looked to be the same gear as Silder, the only difference being that a large part of the figures right shoulder was smeared in darkness.

"Wait isn't that from...So you're... me?". The figure put a hand on its chin,"Well..not exactly, but I bet you'll figure it out eventually." Silder looked around the pit and saw a body that seemed crushed beyond any recognition. "So then whats your name?" Silder asked. The figure shrugged.

"How'd you not know your own name?" Silder asked. "You've never given me one, and not like it mattered, typically you'd see me once and then forget so you're kind of on a streak here." it replied. "So what are you then? And what do you want?" the horizon started to fade into blue like it had before.

The figure noticed the change "We'll need to stop meeting like this and have a proper chat." it said. "But I'll answer that before you go. I suppose you could treat me like your subconscious, I really didn't care in the past." the sun began to settle down as the pulse began to stop completely.

"As for what I want it's quite simple. But I'll need to explain it in detail, no half-assed answers like I've been giving you now. Remember to bring it up next time, 'kay Mason?" The light blinded his view, blocking the figure from sight. "You still haven't properly answered anything and who the hell is Mason?"

* * *

Silder woke with a start to find himself on his bed. "You okay?" Silder looked and saw it was Deimos, He sat at one of the desks and had his scroll in front of him. "Just fine." sighed Silder. "You sure?" Deimos asked,"Cause you kept mumbling about someone called Mason.". Silder stood up from his bed. "Nothing, just a dream is all.". Deimos nodded, "Yeah dreams are weird. I had one where I was like running through what I think they call a lucid dream you know? And I was stuck in some weird purgatory looking place."

He paused as looked as if he was trying hard to remember something. "But I can't recall how it ended, dreams ya know?". Silder looked around the room and noticed that Hank and Sanford were absent. "Where'd the others go?" Silder asked. "They went ahead of us. We figured one of us should stay behind to get you," replied Deimos. Deimos stood up and walked towards the door. "Apparently we got a combat class we have to go to."

The clashes of weapons were already ringing out when they made it to the class. As they made their way to Hank and Sanford who were sitting next to teams RWBY and JNPR, they saw that in the arena was Jaune being thoroughly beaten by another student in plate armor wielding a mace. "You're late." was the first thing that came out of Sanford's mouth when he saw them.

"Don't blame us, it's not our fault this place is built like a maze," replied Deimos. "So whats going on?". Jaune made a valiant effort and locked his sword against the student's mace but was kneed in the gut and collapsed to the ground, the student mace raised high and was about to strike Jaune when a buzzer rang out. "Combat practice." said Hank. Glynda had walked to the center of the arena.

"That's enough Cardin," she said. She pointed at a screen that held the portraits of Jaune and Cardin. There was a bar under both of them with Jaune's being almost empty and red while Cardin's was Green and almost full. "As you can see class, Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament-style match, this would signal that Jaune is no longer able to continue and that an official may stop the match."

Glynda looked to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, please remember to try and refer to your scroll. Gauging your aura will help you decide whether it's more appropriate to attack or defend. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf would we?" Jaune stumbled to his feet and walked off to rejoin his team. Glynda looked at the students who were in the stands.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long now before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so remember to keep practicing! Those who chose to participate in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!". The bell rung and the students began to shuffle towards the exit. "All right, we'll be taking a break but make sure to be back soon."

"Well at least we got to hear the announcement," sighed Deimos. "So what do you think about that Hank?" "About what?" asked Hank. "The tournament of course," replied Deimos."I bet we could get pretty far in it, we could probably win it too.". Team Wilderness had been walking alone for a while now, the other teams going off to do what they needed, they meanwhile had to visit the quartermaster for some much need supplies. "I don't know. We'll have to see," said Hank. "Sanford and I saw what some of the other teams were carrying."

"They have some crazy stuff," said Sanford. "Like shotgun gauntlets and sniper scythes, and that's just from the people we know". Deimos shrugged "We've faced crazier stuff before, what about you Silder, think we could do it?". Silder shook, he had been thinking about the figure from before and what it was. He saw the others looking at him, a puzzled expression on their faces. "You okay? You've kinda been zoning off for awhile now." asked Sanford.

"I'm fine, Anyways it'd probably depend on what they have." replied Silder. Deimos nodded, "I guess your right." he said. The group had continued in silence for awhile until some other students had passed. "Whats your thoughts about this Hank?" Sanford asked, "Yours too Deimos, but I can probably guess what you'll say.". Hank glanced at Sanford. "Are we still talking about the tournament?" questioned Hank, "Cause I already answered."

Sanford sighed, "No, about here, as in Beacon." he replied. "I've already asked Silder so I want your guy's opinion." Hank looked like he was about to answer when Deimos answered first. "Well, I'm just glad to not be dead anymore." Deimos said, "And this Huntsman gig seems easy enough. Say, you think we might meet some people here?". Hank looked at Deimos."What are you implying, Like the AAHW?" Sanford groaned.

"No, he means-" "I'm talking ladies Hank!' Deimos elbowed Hank lightly. "I'm just saying that if one asked I wouldn't say no, have you seen some of them? What about you Hank?" Hank sighed,"On the off chance that there's no AAHW here, I might care." he replied,"Might.". Hank looked back to Sanford, "Anyways, I guess it beats being hunted down and I'll leave it at." "Ah, you're being paranoid Hank! Sure there are monsters in the forest intent on killing everyone, but you need to lighten up!" Deimos said. "Seriously, I mean, whats the chance that anyone else from Nevada is around?"

* * *

The Sheriff sneezed, as did most of the personnel at his warehouse did. He'd been going over the recent reports of a "Smoke Monster" when he heard knocking on the door. "Come in." The door opened and a man walked in. He wore a black combat vest and had a dark gray shirt and pants on with black boots. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were the same, he had a large box that was connected to a face mask that had an opening in it by a series of clips that hung around his neck.

"You wanted to see me sir?" the man asked. "Yes. Tell me Nathan, whats the worst thing that could happen to our organization?" questioned Sheriff. "The lack of demand for storage? Maybe the fact that other storage warehouses are lowering their rates to undercut ours?" Nathan replied. "No its- Wait, are they?" Nathan shrugged. "Anyways, no." said the Sheriff."It's those that want to stop our true goal, what we've been waiting for."

"I've gotten some reliable info that a certain group has shown up and that they've brought company." The Sheriff gestured to the folder he held in his hands. "And now we have reports that a certain someone has shown up around town." He lightly tossed the folder onto the table he stood next to. "All while some important guests are coming over. Do you know what that means?"

Nathan walked to the table, opening the folder. "That we're going to be back in business soon?" Nathan asked, "The old business this time?" The Sheriff nodded. "Yes, and the last thing we need is for some bumps in the road to stop us." Nathan was looking through the report, skimming through the details, when he backtracked to a singular point in the report. "They're back?" he looked at the Sheriff.

"Yes, I don't care how it's done as long as it's done quietly. If it shows up on the news, hell if it shows up on anything other than a confidential police report, we will be getting flak from you know who." The office was silent. Nathan continued to skim the report, slower this time to catch any important details. "So where are they now?" Nathan asked. "Somewhere we can't touch them." the Sheriff responded, "But they can't stay there forever. You'll have to catch them around town."

The Sheriff put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You know how much this means to us." he said, "That's why I'm trusting this with you, what happened in Atlas was a fluke," The Sheriff glanced at the folder. "If you cant manage it, don't worry, we'll have some more professional help around soon.". Nathan looked the Sheriff in the eye. "What happened in the past is the past," Nathan replied. "I don't intend on repeating it.". The Sheriff grinned "That's why I trust you, You don't let the past drag you down."

* * *

The quartermaster building was virtually empty, there were a few students either tinkering with their weapons or using the nearby range, but otherwise, it was a ghost town. The resident quartermaster, a Mr. McKay going by a certain scythe-wielding huntress-in-training conversation when they were there earlier, was sitting at his desk reading what looked to be the next issue of the magazine they saw last time.

He looked up and saw that they were approaching and put his magazine down. "How can I help you gentlemen this time?" McKay asked. "We need some new equipment, ours is sorta broken." replied Hank. "I figured as much," McKay said, "Especially with those rifles I loaned out, Regular grade equipment just doesn't stand up to the rigors of Huntsman work."

"So getting crushed by a tower is a common part of being a Huntsman?" quipped Deimos. "Well you try to avoid that part the best you can, but yes, sometimes," replied McKay. McKay stood up from his desk, "Follow me." he said. McKay lead them towards a door with the sign, "Ext. Storage" above it. The door had a multitude of locks on, to the point of excess.

McKay bumped the door with his hand and it swung open. "Here, you three pick from this lot, you though," he said point at Deimos, "This way.". The room was filled to the brim with weapons of all shapes and sizes. Weapons were leaning against each other and some were laying in piles on the floor, a small stepladder was sitting against one of the numerous shelves that housed them.

Hank let out a low whistle, "How many weapons do you have in here?", They keep looking all around the room, the massive amount that filled the room was astounding, piles of swords and racks devoted to a single type of firearms were littered all around the room. "Eh, not quite sure to be honest." replied McKay, "Most of its personal projects, forging assignments, donated, and all sorts of other origins." He stopped at a small bench with some tools on it. "Give the rifle here." Deimos complied and give McKay the remains of the G36, "And the other one was lost in the collapse I presume?" Deimos nodded. "Well it could be worse, You three pick something while I work on this."

Sanford and Hank had wandered around the shelves of weapons, Silder following slowly behind them. He stopped when a glint caught his eye. He reached into a pile of weapons and brought out a pair of pistols with knives strapped to them like small bayonets. He looked them over, they seemed to have been a novice work as he saw that the knives had been poorly welded to the underside. He also noted that where the grips meet the receivers there was a cylinder that separated the two.

"You find something Silder?", He looked to Hank and Sanford. Hank was now carrying what looked like an MP5K and had a katana on his back while Sanford had picked up a new revolver. "Yeah." Silder saw a belt that was hanging on a chair close to the pile where he got the pistols and it looked like it was for them and put it on and saw that the pistols connected to it by some magnetic strips.

"And done! Here, I've swapped out the damaged parts and fixed the issues with the receiver, it should stand up to what ya need it do." Said McKay, handing the rifle back to Deimos. "Alright so when do we need to get these back to you?" asked Hank. "Don't worry about it, if you cant tell by this room I really don't need more clutter. By the way, I'll need to see that rifle again for a quick sec." Deimos handed it back and McKay flipped it upside down revealing a sticker that had gone unnoticed on the underside of the grip.

The sticker had the words "Advena Armories Commission" scrawled on it. McKay picked it off and took a look at the table. "I know," he said and searched it before making a triumphant sound. "Here we go! Now hopefully you won't have an issue with those Deathstalkers." He slapped a tube onto the bottom of the G13 barrel and handed it back. "Is that a grenade launcher?" asked Deimos.

"Indeed it is. Shouldn't have a problem with it on that rifle, it was made by the same company." replied McKay, "Call it a present for being full-fledged students." McKay looked over Hank, Sanford, and nodded before settling on the pistols that Silder had found. "Word of warning on those, when they were last inspected the knives were a bit loose."

They thanked him and went on their way towards their next destination. "Whats next?" asked Deimos, "Noon Combat class." replied Hank "And after that its Evening Combat class as well." "Then when is lunch? Or have we accidentally joined one of those child soldier programs like you see in comics?" Hank sighed. "In between the Noon class and the Evening class." Deimos opened his mouth to speak, "And before you ask why today is all combat classes it's because we have to get our team ranking in order."

"So that's one reason we got the new stuff then?" asked Deimos, Hank sighed once more and could feel the grin that Deimos had behind him. "Yes, because otherwise, we'd be fighting with our fists." They had gotten back to the classroom and seen that most of the other teams had already returned. They saw Ruby and her team as well as team JNPR, Jaune looking worse for wear, and went to sit by them.

Silder watched as a new pair of students walked into the arena and began to fight. He couldn't stop thinking about the shadow that he had talked to when his vision hazed and he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he saw on the other side of the room sitting on one of the guard rails that separated the seating area and the arena, the shadow was watching the fight intently when it looked up and waved at him.

"Hey, Silder." He looked to see Hank standing next to him, "Come on we got called up." Silder looked back to where he had seen the shadow and saw it was gone. Silder and Hank made their way down to the arena and stood on one side while the board had lit up with his name and Hank's while the other side of it was still in the processes of selection.

The board stopped and Glynda announced the match. "The participants for this match will be Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee of Team Ruby versus Hank Wimbleton and Silder of Team Wilderness." The RW of Team RWBY made their way down to the arena with Weiss brandishing what looked to be rapier and Ruby unfurling a rifle into a scythe.

"A scythle huh, or maybe a rifthe I suppose." Silder's vision hazed again and he saw that the shadow figure was standing next to him. "Either way it will be interesting to see how its used, never seen one before after all it." it continued "Can anyone else see you?" Silder whispered to it. "No, but then again not everyone is crazy like you are, I mean, you are talking to yourself." it replied. "Silder get ready." Hank had gotten his sub-machine gun out and went into a combat stance.

"What am I supposed to call you anyway?" Silder mumbled, "Unless you want to be referred as by Weird Shadow Guy." His sight hazed again and now he saw that the shadow had resumed sitting on the guardrail. The counter on the screen had begun to start and Silder drew the new handguns out and got into position next to Hank. "Well I suppose you can call me Mason since you seem so adamant about being Silder." it replied. The counter had then reached zero and signaled the fight when it spoke once more. "Oh, and if you could, can you shoot Hank in the back of the head while you're at it?"

* * *

 **Technically the order of school events is roughly around the middle of season one during Jaundice so we're roughly halfway through the season, yet I still have a bit more than whats cannon planned, after all cutting out characters and sticking them in places isn't what the most fun part about crossovers are.**

 **As always leave a review if you have comments or really anything else.**


End file.
